Available Languages
Human Regionals: * Common – Pidgin trade language known and used across Faerun. It does not have the full vocabulary of a true language * Aglarondan – Spoken in Aglarond and Altumbel. Espruar alphabet. * Alzhedo – Spoken in Calimshan. Thorass alphabet. * Chessentan – Spoken in Chessenta and the Wizards’ Reach. Thorass alphabet. * Chondathan – Most commonly used human language in the Realms. Spoken in Amn, Chondath, Cormyr, the Dalelands, the Dragon Coast, the High Forest, the Nelanther Isles, the North, Sembia, Silver Marches, Silverymoon, Tethyr, the Vilhon Reach, Waterdeep, and the Western Heartlands. Thorass alphabet. * Chultan – Spoken in Chult. Draconic alphabet. * Damaran – Second most widely used human language. Spoken in Damara, the Great Dale, Impiltur, the Moonsea, Narfell, Vaasa, and the Vast. Dethek alphabet. * Dambrathan – Spoken in Dambrath. Espruar alphabet. * Durpari – Spoken in Durpar, Estagund, Var, Veladorn. Thorass alphabet. * Halruaan – Spoken in Halruaa and Nimbral. Draconic alphabet. * Illuskan – Spoken in Luskan, Mintern, the Moonshae Isles, the savage North, Ruathym, Silverymoon, and among the Uthgardt. Thorass alphabet. * Lantanese – Spoken in Lantan. Draconic alphabet. * Midani – Spoken by the Bedine in the Anauroch as well as in Zakhara. Thorass alphabet. * Mulhorandi – Spoken in Mulhorand, Murghom, Sephar, and Thay. First three use celestial alphabet, Thay uses infernal alphabet. * Nexalan – Spoken in Maztica. Draconic alphabet. * Oillusk – Spoken in North Sword Coast. Octivish alphabet. * Rashemi – Spoken in Rashemen. Thorass alphabet. * Shaaran – Spoken in the Lake of Steam, Lapaliiya, Sespech, and the Shaar. Dethek alphabet. * Shou – Spoken in Kara-tur. Draconic alphabet. * Tashalan – Spoken in the Black Jungle, the Mhair Jungle, Samarach, Tashalar, and Thindol. Dethek alphabet. * Tuigan – Spoken in the Hordelands. Thorass alphabet. * Turmic – Spoken in Turmish. Thorass alphabet. * Uluik – Spoken in the Great Glacier. Thorass alphabet. * Untheric – Spoken in Unther. Dethek alphabet. * Vaasan – Spoken in Vaasa and the High Ice. Dethek alphabet. Dead Human Languages Expect to need high lore and very good RP reason to get these! * Halardrim – A long dead language originally spoken in Threskel (the Rashemen area?). Thariss alphabet. * Imaskar – Spoken in the ancient empire of Imaskar. Roushoum alphabet. * Raumvira – Spoken in the ancient empire of Raumathar (variant spoken in present Thesk). Thariss alphabet. * Talfiric – A long dead language originally spoken by the western tribes of Tethyr. No written form. Racial Languages: * Animal – Spoken by animals. No written form. * Dwarven – Spoken by dwarves of all forms! Dethek alphabet. * Elven – Spoken by all surface elves. Espruar alphabet. * Draconic – Spoken by dragons and many wizards. Draconic alphabet. * Drow – Spoken by the dark elves. Espruar alphabet (?). * Drow Sign – Spoken by drow nobles. Note that this language has words that cover tactical and military terms only. It is not all purpose. No written form. * Gnomish – Spoken by gnomes. * Giant – Spoken by giants. Dethek alphabet. * Gnoll – Spoken by gnolls. Dethek alphabet. * Goblin – Spoken by goblinoids such as goblins and bugbears. Dethek alphabet. * Halfling – Spoken by hin. * Orcish – Spoken by orcs and half-orcs. Dethek alphabet. * Serusan – Spoken by the sea elves. Espruar alphabet. * Sylvan – Spoken by forest creatures such as dryads. Sylvan alphabet. * Treant – Spoken by treants. Entish alphabet. * Undercommon – Spoken by Underdark races. Espruar alphabet. Class-specific Languages: * Assassin – Variant of thieves’ cant used by assassins. Consists of short commands and does not form a full language to discuss everything! No written form. * Druidic – Spoken by druids. No written form. * Thieves’ Cant – Used by guild rogues. Consists of short commands and does not form a full language to discuss everything! No written form Elemental and Extraplanar Languages: * Abyssal – Spoken by demons and other chaotic evil outsiders. Abyssal alphabet, based on infernal. * Aquan – Spoken by water creatures and some followers of water deities. Aquanek alphabet, based on espruar. * Auran – Spoken by air creatures and some followers of air deities. Auranek alphabet, based on draconic. * Celestial – Spoken by good outsiders. Celestial alphabet. * Ignan – Spoken by fire creatures and some followers of fire deities. Ignanek alphabet, based on draconic. * Infernal – Spoken by devils and other lawful evil outsiders. Infernal alphabet. * Terran – Spoken by earth creatures and some followers of earth deities. Tarranek alphabet, based on dethek. Category:Lore